The Fifth Marauder
by De-De 20
Summary: Kate Marshall was your average girl until her 11th birthday. Follow her and her newfound best troublemaker friends in their journey from Hogwarts' school time. This Muggle-Born has a lot to tell, Are you ready to hear it?
1. I'm a Witch

_**I WOKE UP REALLY EXCITED**_ because today is my birthday, yay!

I'm eleven now.

I get up of my bed and go to to the bathroom. In my way I glance at the clock

 **6:26 A.M**

 _GREAT!_

Mike is probably still sleeping, I smirked thinking of a good prank to wake him up.

I _LOVE PRANKS_ and _HATE BOREDOM_.

Everywhere you see me I'll be joking, I can't be serious for too long...

Anyway, I make my way to his bedroom and opened the door quietly and headed to his bed, I grabbed his alarm clock and set it for the next five minutes. I ran to the kitchen for eggs and returned to his bedroom just in time. In the moment i stepped in through the door I smirked watching the alarm and noticed I still had 40 seconds.

"Wakey, wakey Mikey" I sang in his ear.

"5 more minutes mom" He said sleepily. I smiled an amused, mischievous smile.

"Oh, but I already gave you 5 minutes Mikey" I said in baby voice, I glanced to the clock smirking, _10_ seconds, _9 ... 8 ... 7 ... 6 ..._ I prepared my voice _... 5 ..._ watched intensely his face _... 4 ..._ get _... 3 ..._ Ready _2 ...1 ..._ _ **NOW**_.

 _RIIIING, RIIIING, RIING ..._

He screamed outloud as I yelled along his alarm

"WAKE UP MIKEY, IT'S MY AWESOME BIRTHDAY!" I screamed jumping in his bed and threw him the eggs in his head so he could stop screaming.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL KATIE?!" I laughed at his angry face so hard i had tears in my eyes, I suddenly stopped laughing and wiped my eyes and looked at him innocently.

"You wouldn't wake up, i had to wake you up somehow big bro"

"Yeah, right. Let me tell you honey i don't believe you, your colored hair relates you" He said staring at my beautiful purple hair and hazel eyes, I know, I know, weird huh, we'll not for me for at least the past three years.

When I was 7 I woke up one morning and I was really pale with orange hair and electric blue eyes, I was scared and angry at the same time and I thought Mike had something to do with my hair, a prank or a payback, I don't know, I was about to go to reclaim him when suddenly my hair changed to an intense red color with white highlights and my eyes into a deep black at the second later leaving me speechless.

At the beginning, my hair and eyes stared to change every time to a different color and what I could notice was that the most recurrent color my hair changed was purple and bright hazel eyes. After a month i could realize it changed according to my emotions, I accidentally discovered that when my brother took _cough* stole * cough_ some of my breakfast, I was upset, I mean no one can touch my food without my consent. My usual purple hair suddenly changed to an intense red and my eyes to a deep black, my mom said I looked scary. She still can't get used to the idea of her daughter have changing hair and eyes... well, I couldn't either, at least for the first month, to the next one i was used to the purple hair and hazel eyes related to my happiness, amusement and Pranks productions almost everyday...

Well, returning to how I realized it changed according to my emotions, it was that time (my brother stole my food) I just talked about and another situation where i could notice what color i changed depending how I'm feeling and wrote it down in a list:

HAIR

* Red - Anger

* Blue - I think it was sadness, I'm still not sure about it, it has never changed to this one, but am sure when I'm sad, it'll change to this one

* Yellow - Excitement

* Purple - playful, when I'm laughing and personally: _**My Favorite**_

* Green - Sickness

* White - Fear

* Pink - Is it love or embarrassment (Not sure yet...)

* Orange - thoughtful

* Brown ' _my normal hair_ ' - It just happens when i go to school or go outside my house. No idea what its means.

EYES

* pink - embarrassment or love

* hazel - combined with purple hair it shows I'm completely entertained or with extreme happines: my favorite combination

* Red and deep black - Anger but in different levels, red is hate and black is when I'm really angry

* deep blue - sadness (not sure it has changed to a different shades of blue ).

The other eyes colors also shows the same emotions except the green, blue and brown, those i can use them at different tones, like the blue: Electrical blue, sapphire, sea blue and more. And the green including my "natural color ' Emerald

"What can i do about it mikey? Is part of me" I said innocently changing my hair involuntarily to yellow with black highlights, unlike my mom Mike got used to my Moody-hair change until a month and a half after it started.

He narrowed his eyes annoyed "Fiiine" then he smiled "happy birthday Katie-boo" he said trying to annoy me using my ' _adorable nickname_ ' (Note sarcasm)

"Thanks, it's our favorite day I know it" I said arrogant and ignoring the nickname

"Oh, yeah, I wonder why you say that" Mike said sarcastically rolling his eyes like expecting my answer.

"Duh, because i was born this day" I said with narrowed eyes stating the obvious "I brought happiness to your life" I said excited "Feel honoured that you know me" I continued arrogantly amused

"Yeah, yeah wherever. Go to your room so I can get dressed, miss ego" He said 'miss ego' dramatically, I mocked offense placing a hand in my chest and turned to the Door leaving with my head up, My hair with brilliant purple hair and yellow eyes, signaling i was all but offended.

~8~

15 minutes later i was ready in the kitchen eating a cereal when mom came behind me and gave me a heart attack, I dropped the spon in the plate and placed my left hand in my heart, my eyes and hair turning a little white with purple when I noticed her smiling towards me with her hands behind her back.

"Sorry sweetheart but i had to do it, you were distracted and i thought of doing that because we can't never surprise you with a prank or something because it's like you are always waiting for it, so ..." She trailed taking one of her hands behind her back and gave me a small present "Happy Birthday, Katie" she said with a big smile "And sorry for scaring you, it was to perfect time to let it pass" She said with a small smile.

"No worries mom, thanks for the present" I said with yellow hair and eyes with purple highlights, I looked up at her in amusement "And mom, never apologize to anyone by sneaking up to them or you'll look weak"

Her smile grew and she hugged me till dead. "I hope you like it"

"I will mom, I'm sure of it" I said with a big smile. I opened the box to see a beautiful gold bracelet with my name in cursive write it on it.

I looked up at her with hair and eyes yellow (Never happened before) and hugged her till dead.

"Oh ... honey ... can't. .. breathe" She said with difficulty because of my hug, i let her go immediatly "Oh, I'm so glad you liked it, sweetie"

A while later, I was to busy contemplating the bracelet i didn't hear the door open and my mom talking to someone until she called me.

"Honey, can you come here?"

"Sure mom" I called back, I focused really hard to change my blonde hair back to my 'normal brown hair' and walked to the living room where I think I heard her

"Oh, sweetie, this is professor Dumble-" she stops with a gasp.

I notice 'professor Dumble' standing next to my mom, an older man with half moon glasses and curious blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

I looked at them weirdly and looked for a mirror because something tells me it has to do with my hair not completely changing. You'll see, every time we have visitors I change to my normal appearance and try not to express too much how I feel so my hair doesn't involuntarily change.

When I find a mirror I can see my brown hair in order but what shocks me is not my hair but my eyes, I forgot to change them and are with a mix of purple and yellow. I widened them and focus really hard of my Esmeralda color. When I'm satisfied with my result, I smiled to myself and looked up at them. My mom is looking nervously at him biting her bottom lip expecting him to blurt out that I'm a freak or whatever but he doesn't do that, actually he just looks at me with kind blue eyes and a smile.

"Oh, I see. A metamorphmagus, let's say I didn't see that coming but is a wonderful ability"

"A what?" My mom and I asked at the same time with confused faces.

"Oh, yes. My bad. Actually I'm here for that, i was looking for you Kate" he said kindly. "You'll see, I'm here to tell you something it may change your live or I guess it already changed it"

I'm really confused by now, he noticing my expression he adds "As you probably can see, you are different. Are there other strange things happening to you lately? Besides of your sudden change of appearance?"

I looked to the ground thinking really hard trying to remember weird things happening to me.

Suddenly, it came to me: The time when I was really angry at my brother and dad because they didn't let me see my favorite TV show when I was 8. My hair and eyes were red and suddenly the tv change to my channel, my hair and eyes changed to a mix of yellow and purple watching the TV while my dad and Mike were trying to change it back but they couldn't, I ended up grounded but the TV never changed back to their channel until a while.

My eyes widened looking at his kind smile.

"Yes, it was that time when the TV changed to my favorite channel and dad and mike couldn't changed it back to theirs, what is that mean?" I asked confused my Esmeralda eyes with a mix of orange looked up at him.

"That, Kate it's magic. You can change it to your likes, that's accidentally magic and not mentioning more but I already proved that your a Witch with your metamorphmagic"

"My what?" I asked more confused. First, he tells me I have magic and then he tells me I'm a meta ... I don't know what magus.

"Metamorfomagus are a kind of wizard, in your case a witch who can change her appearance willingly or involuntarily, that's what you are Kate" He said nicely

i was excited I didn't realize my hair change to a bright blonde color and my eyes to a purple one, I looked at my mom and had a small smile looking at me. I returned my gaze to professor Dumble I don't know what else because I didn't let my mom finish when she introduced him to me.

"So, I have magic?" I asked amazed by everything he just told me.

"Yes, indeed you are a witch. I'm professor Albus Dumbledore" he said with a pointed look at me probably knowing I didn't know his name correctly, I giggled as he continued "And I'm the headmaster of a School for young wizards and witches like you, it's name is 'Hogwarts' and like you are already 11, it's my duty to inform you that you are already accepted to study in here" he said taking a letter out of his pockets and gave it to me. I looked at the letter and the envelope said:

* * *

 _Miss K. Marshall_

 _Room 2, Second Floor_

 _Reform street,_

 _England._

 _Marshall's home_

* * *

I was amazed by the specific of the letter, I looked at him for a second and returned my gaze to the letter, I opened it an it said:

* * *

 _ **HOGWARTS: SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

 _ **Headmaster** : Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, first class, grand sorc., chf warlock, Supreme Mugwump, international Confed. Of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Marshall,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _ **Deputy headmistress.**_

* * *

It also had a long list of books and equipment:

* * *

 _ **UNIFORM**_

 _First years students will require:_

 _\- Tree sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _\- One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _\- One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _\- One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags_

 _ **COURSE BOOKS**_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _By Miranda Goshawk_

 _\- A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _\- Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _\- A beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _\- One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _By Phyllinda Spore_

 _\- Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _\- The Dark forces: A guide of Self-protection_

 _By Quentin Trimble_

 _ **OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

 _1 Wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, Standard size 2)_

 _1 set of crustal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set of grass scales_

 _STUDENTS MAY ALSO BRING, IF THEY DESIRE, AN OWL OR A CAT OR A TOAD._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _yours Sincerely_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _ **Chief Attendant of witchcraft provisions**_

* * *

When I ended up reading I looked at professor Dumbledore with big eyes "Of course I want go" I looked at mom "May I go mom? There are people like me in here... Right?" I ended the question looking at the professor. he nodded.

My mom had a thoughtful face on.

"There's one thing I don't understand. Why Kate is different and why are we not? You say she is a witch but what about us ? I mean we don't have magical antecedents, how is that possible?" she asked the professor. He just looked at her with thoughtful face.

"Well, we have no idea but your daughter was granted with the gift of magic. Being a muggle-born we have no idea where she could heritage the magic, maybe some ancestor of her's had magic and it hadn't show up in anyone of her family until her and now she carries with that gift and is a responsibility she must have" he said.

"She is a muggle-born? What is that mean?" She asked looking at me with concern

"A muggle-born is witch or wizard born of non-magical parents, the term muggle is for non-magical people like you and your husband and if I'm correct your other child"

"It's cool! I'm a witch!" I said excited but then my face turned into a frown "But, the list of equipment and books. Where am I going to buy those things ?"

"Ah, I was expecting that question dear. It's easy, you'll find what you need in Diagon Alley" he informed

"And where is it?" I asked before he could continue. He just smiled and answered my question.

"It's in the Leakey Caldron, it's a magical place. Not much muggles can see it because it's spelled but you'll be able to go in there Mrs Marshall" he said looking at both of us specially me almost thinking I was planing on go by myself.

Pff, I wasn't even going to think ... _Well, I did._

"Well, like everything it's clear Miss and Mrs Marshall I must go, I expect you in Hogwarts this year Kate, I believe you'll be a great student" He said looking at me, like he'll think I'll cause much problems and want me to behave

 _JA_!, I don't think it'll happen.

"Goodbye professor, have a good journey" I said waving at him. When he left, I looked at mom "Well, this was an interesting birthday, right?" I said with a small and amused smile, she just laughed and nodded.

She kissed my forehead and send me to sleep, I agreed immediately and went to bed thinking of all it happened to me since I woke up.

I just found out I have magic in me, that I'm different from my family and I'm already accepted it in a school of witchcraft ... And the most amazing thing is ...

 _I'M A WITCH !_

I went to sleep with a grin and all of those thoughts in my mind.


	2. Diagon Alley: 'OLLIVANDERS'

_**IT'S BEEN A COUPLE OF WEEKS**_ after I found out I was a witch at my birthday and today I received a letter from from Professor Dumbles (I know it's un-respectful but Dumbledore its a mouthful so I'm calling him Dumbles) and he said he will take mom and I to Diagon Alley

I'm super excited about it, Mike is also excited for me when I told him I was a witch (he said that he kind of suspected I was different but he wasn't jealous of me by having magic and he don't, actually I love him for that, that he didn't ignored me just for being different but of course I can never tell him that, he would gloat to my face that I worship him, Ha! Not a little bit

I kept talking about Hogwarts to him since the next day from my birthday asking _how_ _will he think Hogwarts will be like? If it has talking pets? Moving Stairs? Talking pictures? ..._ Things like that. I think I annoyed him by now...

When I received the letter from Dumbles I ran towards mom jumping up and down telling her I couldn't wait for see the wizarding world, she just smiled widely when she saw me excited.

"MOM!" I yelled at her one morning, it was only three days for September 1st and I hadn't get any of my equipment.

According to Dumbles' letter, he will come for mom and I at 10 o'clock to take us to Diagon Alley. I was in a rush brushing my teeth when the day came

"WHAT TIME IT IS?" I yelled putting on my jean jacket and walked towards the mirror glaring at my blonde-purple hair trying to focus to my ' _normal color'_ to show up.

I blinked a couple of times concentrating on my natural brown, I narrowed my eyes waiting, smiling when after a couple of seconds my natural appearance is showing in the mirror. I take deep breath trying to channel not much emotions as to not change again back to a rainbow

When I'm not using metamorphmagic, my appearance includes a tan skin, wavy brown hair, long eyelashes, thick brown eyebrows and green eyes.

I grinned softly to myself knowing I can finally control better my abilities.

There's something else I found out about this! I'm not only can change my hair and eyes but my entire appearance. _Cool, huh?_

I kind of discovered that one by a mistake ... Yeah, yeah. I know ' _everything it comes at a mistake with me...'_ but that's not the point.

I discovered before a few days from Dumbles' visit that I could something else. We were having breakfast while mom was making pancakes and I talking about doing something fun that weekend. That really excited me because we never had opportunities of going camping and that's what we were going to do. Mike was in an awful mood that day and kept mocking me all the time I was talking. I tried to ignore him but it was difficult when in top of the mocking he was making sounds and he annoyed me and annoyed tried to annoy him back. As soon as I started the three of them gasped looking at me wide eyed. I had frowned not knowing why they were acting that way until I looked myself in a mirror gaining a gasp coming from myself

In the mirror there wasn't my reflection but the one of my brother. I wide eyed and scared moved a hand up and my head realizing my brother's reflection indeed was mine.

 _I had changed completely into my brother!_

Panicked, I blinked a few more times and in the mirror there was reflection back. I looked down to myself in relief seeing my blonde waves. We had stayed in silence for a few seconds processing what I could until I suddenly burst out in laughter. My family looking at me weirdly for my excitement

And that's how I discovered another awesome thing about my abilities.

I jumped the stairs two at time after I finished to get ready and walked to the living room noticing Professor Dumbles was already here and him and mom were already expecting me

He smiled kindly at me. His blue eyes sparkled with curiosity and awe when he saw I wasn't a rainbow. _Point for Marshal!_

"Good morning, Ms. Marshall, I can tell you now can control very well your Metamorphmagus abilities, am I right?" He asked me smiling a small smile

"Oh, hello to you too Professor and no, I wouldn't say ' _very well_ ', I'm still having problems controlling it but I can returned to my natural color if I concentrate really hard" I said smiling wanting to go to Diagon Alley already.

"Ah, but I really could classify that as a great advance Kate, not much muggle-borns who have this ability can master what you have done in a small amount of time as you did" he said kindly

I got excited by the compliment that I think my hair changed into a blonde color and my eyes changed into honey-yellow color, he chuckled looking at my hair in amusement

I looked at the mirror glaring at my appearance narrowing my eyes concentrating and I blinked, my hair and eyes returning to normal again. I smiled satisfied and looked back at him

"So... Diagon Alley? " I asked him, he chuckled nodding his head and offered me and mom an arm

We watched with identical expression of confusion

"We are going to apparate, okay?" He offered his hand again and I cautiously took it, he smiled as my mom took his other hand "Just don't let my hand go," we nodded at him still confused

I suddenly felt like a hook grabbing me and spinning me around quickly feeling dizziness and wanting to throw up but as soon as we landed left that sensation, I glared at him a little but he just smiled at me

I looked at mom noticing she was like me a few seconds ago, I gave her a reassuring smile making her smile back once she was stable.

I looked at the around at the place in front of us called _'The Leakey Cauldron'_

I looked at it curiously grinning, Dumbles walked in front of us greeting at the Bartender, as he walked past him and went straight to a wall, he turned to see us, his eyes twinkling as he gave me a small smile

I smiled a little in confusion as he took out of his robes what looked to be a wooden stick. I looked curiously as he touched the wall with it noticing some light coming from the stick to the wall and with a grin I realized that wooden stick was his wand.

I smiled wider seeing the wall disappearing and a street with many shops and different looking wizards with weird clothes appeared in front of us

Profesor Dumbles looked down at me with a smile

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Ms. Marshall"

We walked right inside looking at everything in awe while my mom had a shocked expression in her face. With a grin I realized I really belonged here.

I watched everything with purple eyes in excitement as we followed Dumbles to a place called _Gringotts_ where we are supposed to trade our muggle money for galleons, how wizards call their money as Dumbles told us

~8~

It's been like 3 hours since I first stepped into Diagon Alley and I have almost everything, I only need a wand and I'm done. _Dumby_ , (yes, I do have another nickname, I admit it, I like nicknames) was really nice to offer to help us with our shopping but I politely declined his assistance because I wanted to know all Diagon Alley by myself... Well and mom but it's almost, _almost_ the same

After buying an Ice-Cream to which I found out were of different flavors than what I already knew, we headed to the place where Madam Mallon, the one I bought my school robes from told us it was the best place to get a wand, ' _ **OLLIVANDERS**_ '.

I told mom I wanted to go alone because something told me I needed to buy my wand alone

When I entered to the place that looked like no one was here, I looked around to see shelters filled with boxes of what I assume were wands

"Hello, Mr. Ollivanders?" I asked after a few seconds of waiting. I'm not a patient girl, _am I?_

I scoffed lightly playing with a strand of my hair focusing on it to turning it to blue then purple then yellow and finally red, I was about to turned it to pink when I heard footsteps coming towards me, I looked up and dropped my hair back concentrating on returning it to brown

"Ah, welcome Mrs Marshall, I was waiting for you!" A shorter man, who I presume is Mr Ollivanders greeted me, I froze in place when he said my name, Does he knows who I am?

"Oh, Mr Ollivanders, Right?" I asked carefully looking at him, he grinned nodding "how do you know my name?" I asked him slightly smiling finding that kind of amusing of him to know that. I bit my lip preventing myself of smiling wider and looked at him expectantly

he smiled ignoring my question and started asking me some others

"Well Ms Marshall, what is your dominant hand?" He asked me, I giggled raising my right hand up, he nodded and kept asking me different questions whom I happened to be amused by.

When he finished the measures he left me alone, smiling in amusement and shocked by his behavior.

"10 1/2 inches, blackthorn wood, Dragon Heartstring core" he said coming from behind a shelter and handing me a wand, I looked down at it confused of what to i needed to do and looked up at Mr Ollivanders for help to find he was watching expectantly, I chuckled waving the wand lightly not knowing what to do

A red light came out of the tip of the wand and broke a lamp next to a shelter of boxes throwing it all of them in the floor. I stood there shocked and looked at Mr Ollivanders grinning

"That was amazing!"

Mr. Ollivanders frowned and shook his head taking the wand from my hand "No, that's not your wand Ms Marshall"

I frowned looking at him and put my hands in my hips narrowing my eyes

"What do you mean?" I pointed to the disaster I just did "That was amazing, how that wand its not mine?"

He shook his head walking away and then came back with another wand

"The wand chooses the wizard, Ms Marshall... And that wand didn't chose you." He told me giving me another wand.

I didn't listened what he said about the wand's characteristics and I waved it. An orange lighting came out of the wand and broke the window glasses of the shop

I looked at him with a small embarrassed, amused smile and returned carefully the wand to him

We kept trying for a couple of wands. Every time a wand didn't choose me, Mr Ollivander grinned and smiled wider every second I got rejected before going back looking for another

We had maybe an hour of looking and exasperated threw my head back thinking I wouldn't get a wand.

This time, Mr. Ollivanders arrived holding a wand box with an excited smile "This have to be Ms Marshall. 13 1/4 inches, Mahogany wood, unicorn tail hair core. C'mon, try it"

I looked at him hesitantly grabbing the wand. At the moment I took the wand I felt a warm feeling all through my hand to my body making me smile. I felt an air to my face and noticed a little blue light coming out of my wand but didn't break anything

"Excellent. I knew it! This wand its yours, it chose you" He said grinning, I sighed relief _hugging_ the wand to my chest dramatically placing the back of my hand in my forehead

"Finally! I thought I'll never get my wand" I exclaimed dramatically

Mr Ollivanders chuckled at my reaction "That will be 10 galleons, Ms Marshall"

I smiled and paid for my wand saying my goodbyes and left the shop.

~8~

I walked through all Diagon Alley jumping and smiling widely holding my wand in my hand and the box in another. Some people stood out of my way because of the sight of my wand looking at me weirdly and some with fear.

I giggled at them and looked up with the most innocent smile I could muster at the moment "It's my first wand, can't I be happy for it?"

Some people looked at me weirdly but I kept smiling at them innocently with a wide smile

"I'm going at Hogwarts... And I'm happy, it's my first year."

I kept walking and suddenly stopped raising my wand up about to wave it but stopped hesitantly looking down at the wand with a curious frown

 _'I wonder what'll it happened if I wave this wand not knowing any spell ... Will I break something?'_

I thought to myself grinning to which I got more weird looks. I looked up with a mischievous, amused smile, I looked to my right and then my left making sure no one was watching and cautiously I stepped out the way of others witches and wizards

I hid on an alley raising my wand up waving it to a shelter of books outside of a shop with a weird name, -that I don't want to learn the name of- and a small blue light came out of the tip of my wand and hit the shelter making all the books turned into candy.

I stood there stunned and shocked about what happened and looked down to my wand slightly surprised of what it happened because I was thinking of what candy should I eat when I arrived at home

"Um, I'll give you an 8. It wasn't that bad for a first year that isn't at school... Yet" I suddenly heard an amused voice saying behind me

I looked behind me with a sheepish grin not realizing my hair changed from brown to purple and chuckled to the boy standing there looking at me with a grin and a mischievous glint in his eyes, one that I know pretty well because, well mom says that I have the same glint in my eyes when I'm planning something funny or a prank.

"Well... I had no idea of what will happened so give me credit that I didn't hurt anyone" I said in amusement.

He grinned and that's when I realized he had his wand out, I frowned in amusement and raised my own wand up trying to get into a fighting stance but failing miserable. He laughed at me making me pout

"That's not fair, you look like a real wizard so you do know wizarding fighting stances and I don't" I crossed my arm in my chest like a small child getting grounded by her parents, he looked at me with a grin in his hazel eyes

"Ooookay!"he said eyeing me weirdly amused "I Don't have any idea where you get that we" he said gesturing with his hand between me and himself with an amused face "Have to be in fighting stances when we are in a duel" he sighed shaking his head dramatically looking at me by the corner of his eyes "I'm so disappointed on you, dear" he put the back of his hand, the one holding his wand in his forehead shaking his head dramatically

I chuckled amused by his actions and shook my head, faking sadness

"I'm sorry, I-i forgot, I-" I stopped mid-sentence not able to continue and grinned to the brown haired boy in front of me and I almost fall to the floor laughing. My hair and eyes purple

The boy chuckled lowering his wand, I looked up at him to notice he was watching me widely grinning

I straightened up not elegantly and I shoved my purple hair of my shoulder. I smiled at him blinking a couple of times trying to get my normal appearance, I looked down to my hair and grinned seeing it was brown again.

"Well, that was fun" I said like it wasn't a big deal sounding casual, he chuckled shaking his head, I sighed dramatically and hold my hand and I introduced myself ' _formally_ '.

"Hello young sir, eh wizard" I chuckled but then composed myself "I'm Kate Marshall, I'm what wizards call a muggle-born" I smiled at him shaking his hand, he grinned at me and with the same ' _formality_ ' I tried to, he introduced himself too

"Hello Miss Marshall, I'm the wonderful and handsome James Potter"


	3. James Potter

I grinned to the boy, James Potter in front of me and made a small and weird reference making him burst out laughing, I pouted

"Forgive me of not knowing how royalty greets strangers" I told him, amusement hiding behind my purse eyes. He looked up smiling in amusement

"Royalty? Come on, you don't even believe that" He said teasingly, i narrowed my eyes opening my mouth for a comeback but unfortunately nothing came, i closed my mouth shrugging

"Nop, I don't. But I wanted to say that" I said uninterested, blinking once. He blinked back and we both stared at each other for a few seconds before he smiled widely

"I like you" I raised an eyebrow tilting my head aside waiting to see if he realized what he said, he didn't "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked mocking my expression. I gasped mocking offense placing a hand on my heart

"Are you mocking me?" I asked. I shrugged after a moment "My brother's better at that"

He nodded sighing in disappointment and we stayed quiet for a few seconds

"No, but seriously. I like you. If you were someone else you'll be staring at me like if I'm crazy" he grinned making me chuckle

"It's because you are crazy" I shrugged smirking

"It takes one to know one" James smirked back

"Touché" I smirked. He's right, I do like him. We can be friends after this, right? He's cool.

I heard a explosion and I snapped my head towards the noise, James doing the same and I glanced at him. We nodded once and we headed to the place

There was an adult woman on the floor with red ice cream on her head, a younger kid next to her laughing in the floor.

I clicked my tongue shaking my head

"I can do better" I said and widened my eyes when I heard James saying the same. I turned to face him wide eyed "So you like pranks?!" We asked at the same time and gasped pointing at each other grinning "I love them!"

I smiled widely "Brother! Where have you been my entire life?!" I exclaimed exactly at the same time than James "Sister! Where have you been my entire life?!"

I grinned and opened my mouth to say something when I hear mom's voice

"Kate!? Where are you!?"

I looked around and when I spotted her i waved at her changing my hair to a bright blue so she could easily find me. She sighed in relief once she saw me and made her way towards me. I turned to James smiling. He stared at my hair smiling

"You are a metamorphmagus?" He asked me in excitement, he had seen me before in the alley so that's why he wasn't surprised.

"Yeah, I am" I grinned.

"James, where are you, young man?!" I looked behind James to see a woman looking around.

I smirked when I hear James' name. I leaned to him whispering "Two galleons she's your mom"

He narrowed his eyes, I grinned as my hair turned purple. My eyes turning Hazel. My favorite combination

"Not fair" he pouted. He smirked raising an eyebrow "Two galleons that the woman who yelled your name earlier is your mom"

I pouted once I realized I lost but I chuckled after realizing something two seconds later

"Aw, not fair. I didn't win anything" I said pouting

James laughed holding up his hand smugly "You didn't. But I did so pay up"

I shook my head, now feeling smug "I won't pay you anything"

"Sore loser. Pay up. I won" He told me frowning. I smirked tilting my head aside

"But I won first" I singsonged raising my eyebrows smugly. He gaped at me before smiling

"Yep. I was right. You and I are gonna be best friends" He told me clapping excitedly

I looked at him weirdly. "You didn't say anything" i pointed out. He shrugged

"I didn't say it out loud"

"Touché" I said smiling

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up behind me seeing my mom. I smiled at her and looked at James, my head tilted aside "You were right"

He nodded. I smiled slightly seeing a woman behind him about to place her hand on his shoulder. I grinned nodding behind him and I turned to my mom

"There you are Katie, I've been looking for you. Did you get your wand?" She asked me sweetly, I nodded showing her my wand. She smiled but furrowed her eyebrows noticing my hair. "Okay, what did you do?" She asked placing her hands in her hips. I blinked at her smiling innocently

"Me? I haven't done anything" a scoff behind me made my mom raise an eyebrow and I frowned looking behind me at James who whistled looking innocent upwards. I glared at him just like the woman next to him. The woman sensing my gaze looked up and smiled softly at me. I smiled back but turned my gaze to James glaring at him "What are you laughing at?" I asked crossing my arms but finding amusing the situation.

"Me? Nothing" James said innocently pointing at himself pretending not knowing me. I scoffed and looked back at mom who tilted her head aside expectantly

"Seriously Kate, what did you do?" She asked again. I pouted innocently

"I didn't do anything mom" I said sweetly. She narrowed her eyes and nodded her head at James

"And why did he laugh when I asked you?"

I shrugged raising my hand to my head and making the 'He's crazy' sign with it. "He doesn't know where he has his head, poor little guy" I said sadly shaking my head "He doesn't know what he is saying or doing"

Someone laughed lightly behind me and I turned around seeing the woman next to James, (probably his mom) laughing in amusement. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but couldn't help amusement shown in my eyes. James next to her scowled crossing his arms. I grinned at him making him glare at me playfully.

"Oh, I guess I know the problem" She said gently once she stopped laughing. She looked at me with a pointed look "What do we have in here? Another troublemaker, I guess?" She asked in amusement. Mom sighed and I shook my head at her opening my mouth in disbelief.

"You have no idea" mom murmured in amusement, I looked at her in mock offense placing a hand on my heart

"I'm not a troublemaker, mom" I told her narrowing my eyes and looked at James' mom, "I'm not" I said innocently

"Of course not, you don't have the mischievous glint in your eyes every time to make a prank as James, do you?" She asked me kindly, I frowned pouting. I looked at James, who was smirking at me, I clicked my tongue shaking my head opening my mouth to answer his mom but she cut me off "Of course you do! I'm already seeing you as James' best friend" she nodding her head at him, I exchanged a grin with James. She stepped forward holding her hand "I'm Dorea Potter, I'm James mom" I shook her hand, she shook mom's too

"I'm Claire Marshall, nice to meet you" mom told her kindly and then sighed "I guess I'm not the only one with a child who loves trouble" she looked at me in amusement, Mrs Potter laughed shaking her head

"No, I guess you're not. He's been a troublemaker since he learned to walk" she said amused, mom laughed shaking her head

"Yes, she's been a troublemaker since she started walking and more when she discovered her hair and eyes could change its color" Mom told Mrs Potter and then looked at me frowning "What did the Professor called you, Kate? It's a weird name"

"Metamorphmagus, mom" I grinned, she nodded in remembrance. Mrs Potter frowned at us

"You are a muggle-born, sweetie?" She asked me. She looked at mom "You are muggle, dear?"

"Yes we are. Is there a problem?" I snapped. I couldn't help it. After I bought my wand I had heard other wizards saying bad things about muggles and muggle-borns like myself and mom and I didn't take it lightly they were insult us. More at mom.

Mrs Potter frowned slightly surprised for my outburst. Her eyes softened and she looked down at me softly

"No, honey, there isn't a problem. It's nice, actually" she told me softly, my eyes softened and I looked down biting my lip ashamed for acting that way and I grabbed my mom's hand. She smiled a small concerned smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you" I told her, my hair changing to a mix of blue and pink "It's just... I heard other people saying bad things about muggle and muggle-borns and I thought you would too, I'm sorry" They looked at me with understanding

"We're not like that, _Ms I-think-there-are-weird-fighting-stances-in-a-magic-duel"_ James told me chuckling

I laughed remembering our conversation we had earlier when I saw his wand.

Our moms furrowed their eyebrows in confusion but then shrugged

"James is right Kate, we are different from those wizards. We don't care if you are a muggle-born" Mrs Potter told me. I smiled, my hair changing to a bright blonde, "Aw, are you excited?" She asked, I nodded. She smiled "Metamorphmagus are like open books. You can easily know what they're feeling depending on what color their eyes and hair change"

"We know, Dumby told us" I said smiling, mom smacked my arm scolding me

"Kate!"

I smiled sheepishly "Sorry, Professor Dumbledore told us" I laughed nervously looking up at them, James laughed shaking his head.

"Yep. We are going to get along pretty well" he told me smiling, I smiled back.

Mom smiled happily seeing I was making friend. She sighed tiredly

"Well, sweetheart. We must go now if you want to pack and not do it at the last minute"

I nodded and looked back at my new friend and his mom

"Like my dear mother just said. We must go because we must muggle-walk to home"

They laughed shaking their heads. Ms Potter smiled at me

"There isn't such a thing as muggle-walk, dear. But it was nice to meet you, Kate. I hope to see you soon" She told me and gave me a hug. I smiled startled but hugged back. She pulled away and hugged my mom.

I looked at James grinning

"See you at King Cross, my new friend" He told me waving at me. I waved back and mom and I left Diagon Alley happy for making a friend who likes to do the same as I do.

His mom is right. I do see myself as James Potter's best friend


	4. James That's a wall

**_TODAY_** is the Day!

September 1st... I'm going to Hogwarts!

Waking up excitedly for this day is an understatement. My hair was a rainbow today and I didn't even care. I changed into some blue jeans, black shoes and a blue shirt. I brushed my rainbow hair blinking focusing into one sole color. I shrugged when I turned blonde.

It was better than being a rainbow weirdo

I grabbed my trunk which I bought at Diagon Alley where I packed all what I'll be needing. Robes, books, muggle clothes, my cauldron, quills. Toilet necessities etc... Except of course for my wand

I walked down the stairs leaving my trunk ready in my room and entered the kitchen seeing my brother eating breakfast, my dad reading the newspaper and mom cooking while humming a song. I smiled sadly knowing I won't be around this kitchen for a while. I shook my head not wanting to focus on sad thoughts.

"MORNING" I sang-yell at them. Dad and Mike flinched at my outburst making them drop the newspaper and almost chock in whatever Mike was eating. I laughed along mom who obviously was waiting for something like that from me.

"Good morning sweetheart" she told me smiling, Mike glared at me cleaning up his mouth with a napkin and Dad chuckled picking up the newspaper, I smiled innocently at them making them roll their eyes. I sat in my usual chair, that I'm going to miss.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked my mom sweetly, she chuckled smiling and placed some eggs with bacon in front of me, my smile widening as I started eating.

~8~

After breakfast, I ran back to my room and brushed my teeth. Mom entered my room after I finished chuckling at my imperative attitude

"Sweetie, we still have time. Slow down a bit, would you?" She told me with a smile. I pouted bating my eyelashes innocently

"Sorry, mommy" I said shyly. She narrowed her eyes, her smile still in her face. I looked up innocent and expectantly. She sighed

"Seriously? You want to go now?" She asked checking her watch, her eyes turning sad "We still have another 20 minutes to stay together, don't you want to spend your last time with us?"

I bit my lip hard. I knew she was using the ' _guilty card'_ on me. That always worked.

"After all we won't see you for three months" she smiled sadly.

Yep. She was using that. She was trying to make me feel guilty. I can't say it didn't work

I groaned softly looking down. Playful mood away for the first time in a long time

"I guess I forgot that. It's just I'm excited" I said. My hair changing into a mix of pink and blonde hair. I looked up at the silence and noticed her smirk. I gaped at her and slowly glared at her playfully

"You did not" I said dangerously. She laughed walking forward wrapping her arms around me. I stubbornly didn't hug and she shook her head laughing

"It's okay, Katie. Let's go to King Cross. It's a long drive after all" she smiled

My gaze softened and I squealed in excitement. I took my stuff and the four of us left to King Cross.

~8~

 _Platform 9 3/4_ is difficult to find

I looked down at my ticket with a glare as if expecting it to turn alive and show me where the platform is. Mike chuckled from behind me and I whirled around glaring at him too. He raised his hands in surrender, an amused smirk growing on his lips.

I huffed turning around glaring at the cartels of platforms 9 and 10 which were separated from a wall.

I sighed in defeat and shoved the ticket on my jacket looking up at my family shrugging

"I have absolutely no idea where platform _9 3/4_ is"

I kind of saw that coming so I'm not getting angry for that. I've lived with muggles my entire life. Muggles don't have any idea magic exist so... _Why would they know the magical entrance to a magical world?_

Mom tilted her head aside opening her mouth to talk when we both heard a familiar voice. I grinned. It belonged to the boy I met at Diagon Alley. James Potter

"Oi! You!" I called out seeing him running towards where we were standing with his trunk in a trolley. I smirked noticing his mom wasn't to far away from him. I chuckled "You're mommy's little boy I met the other at Diagon Alley?" I asked innocently once we reached us "Jamsie, right?" He glared at me playfully

He scoffed at his nickname but smirked "Katie, right? Mommy's little girl?" He gasped innocently. Our moms chuckled shaking their heads greeting each other. My dad, Mike and the man next to Mrs Potter, presumably Mr Potter, James' dad (He creepily looked exactly like James but James has his mom's eyes, I can tell) looked confused.

"Darling, this is the girl I talked to you about. Who we met at Diagon Alley, Kate Marshall" Mrs Potter said to her husband. He smiled down at me

"Hey there, young lady. I'm Charlus Potter, James dad" he shook my hand. I smiled brightly at him

"Nice to meet you, Mr Potter" I said politely. I turned to my Dad and Brother

"Dad, Mike, these people" A cough from james made me roll my eyes and I corrected myself "Wizards. Sorry, Jamsie" I glared at James for interrupting me. He smiled innocently. "Are the Potter's" I looked at James' family "Potter's, this is my muggle family, the Marshall's" they chuckled at my introductions.

After a moment everyone we're introducing themselves. I pouted. _Rude people._ They don't appreciate I introduced everyone

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see James.

"Hey, Jamsie" I smiled

"Hey, Katie" He mocked using the nickname I don't like. I laughed anyway. "So, ready for Hogwarts?" He asked me curiously, I faked sadness

"No" I pouted miming a tear falling down.

"What? Why not?" He asked me concerned

"Because..." I trailed off faking a sob "I can't find the platform" I pouted making him laugh, I gasped placing a hand in my heart in mock hurt "Don't laugh at me! I mean it" he kept laughing and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye

"Kate, Platform 9 3/4 it's right in front of you" he told me slowly as if talking to a five year old. I flashed him a confused look. He chuckled pointing at the wall between platform 9 and 10, I looked at him like he was crazy, more than he already is, anyway...

"James ... That's a wall" I said matter-of-factly, he blinked at me and smiled

"Not exactly." He said walking closer to the wall. He looked around making sure no one was paying attention and placed his hand on the wall. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. He smirked and pushed his hand forward. My eyes widened in surprise watching his hand disappearing _inside_ the wall. He pulled his hand away from the wall and brushed the non-existing dust from his hands smiling proudly

"That was amazing" I said jumping up and down. He looked amused by my reaction. He grabbed my hand and went to our parents

"It's late, we should go now"

Mrs Potter suddenly looked alarmed at that and grabbed her husband's hand "Dear, James is right, it's late"

Mr Potter nods and looks at me and my parents apologetically "I'm sorry, Claire, David, Mike. But you'll have to say goodbye to Kate in here, I'm afraid you can not pass through the barrier"

My family looked a bit disappointed but Mike hugged me tightly anyway. I giggled looking up at him with a smile

"I'm gong to miss my annoying little sister" He told me pulling away. Mom and dad also hug me tightly and we all say goodbye.

I grab my trolley and listened intently Mrs Potter's instructions to pass the barrier.

"Just run straight to the wall, it's not gonna happen anything" I gave her a doubtful look. She nodded and called to Mr. Potter "What if Charlus passes through first? That way you'll see nothing happens" I nodded and Mr potter gave me a reassuring smile as he walked pass the barrier, I sighed in relief when indeed nothing happened. "Want to go first of do you want James?" I shook my head. I preferred James to pass through first. James grinned and stood in front of the wall with his trolley. He took a deep breath "Count to three if you want honey" she told him kindly, James narrowed his eyes in concentration and suddenly lapped forward, the wall swallowing him all. I gulped and looked up at Mrs Potter. "Your turn, dear"

I nodded and positioned myself in front of the wall, my trolley in front of me as I counted mentally _One_... I bit my lip calming down myself _Two_... Mrs Potter flashed me thumbs up and I found myself relaxing. _Three_... I ran straight to the wall. For inercia, I closed my eyes expecting crashing against the wall but I don't feel it, instead I feel like I passed through thin air. A warm air.

I opened my eyes and looked up in awed at the Scarlett train in front of me.

 ** _HOGWARTS EXPRESS._**


	5. Sirius Black, Lily Evans & Severus Snape

Saying I was shocked by the view would be an understatement. The platform was hilarious. Wizards here and there, kids running up to their friends greeting them after the summer, gossiping about what they did. Fantastic animals jumping up and down over all the place. The adults watched their kids grinning.

I scanned all the platform after admiring the Scarlett train. James chuckled next to me. I wouldn't blame myself, I've been living with non-magic my whole life and now being on a place magical, magical people it was refreshing and amazing

"Close your mouth Katie, there are flies" James teased poking my arm. I closed my mouth looking back at him with wide excited eyes, a grin tugging my lips up

"Let them come, I'll welcome them gladly"

He laughed shaking his head. A hand fell on my shoulder and I looked up behind me seeing Mr Potter grinning at my expression

"Welcome to platform 9 3/4, Kate" he told me.

I smiled looking up at the train. James and I turned to bid goodbyes to his parents. I had a small smile on my face seeing Mrs. Potter hugging her son tightly. I chuckled at his face flushed in embarrassment. His mom pulled away and James glared at me playfully. He hugged his dad while Mrs Potter came to give me a hug. I accepted gladly with blonde hair

"Good luck to you, darlings" she smiled, addressing to the both of us "I'll like to both of you send me a letter telling me which house you got sorted in and how was your first week of classes" She turned to me. "If you like, I'll make sure your parents knows about how you are doing, if you don't send them a letter, I'll make sure they know you're fine"

I smiled at her nodding "Thank you, Mrs Potter"

James and I headed to the train. She smiled shaking her head

"I told you, sweetheart. Call me Dorea" she said kindly. She looked between us "You should go now, we don't the train leaving you, do we?" She hush us to the train. I chuckled following James waving at his parents, I grinned and followed him.

~8~

The compartments of the train were almost full when we aboard the train. We luckily found an empty one. As soon as we sat down, James started telling me everything he knew about hogwarts, which wasn't a lot but what his parents told him.

We were too caught up in the conversation we didn't notice the door opening until we hear someone clearing their throat. We looked at the door seeing a black haired guy giving us a look, murmuring grumpily under his breath. We looked up questionably, grins growing on our faces.

James smirked and I arched an eyebrow looking at our newcomer. He narrowed his gray eyes at us before his eyes widened at my sight smiling at me ' _charmingly_ '. I hold back my laugh for that exchanging a look with James

"Yeah, no problem at all. Come on in" I said sarcastically. James narrowed his eyes at the black haired guy before hearing my sarcasm.

"Yeah, it's not like we know you and we're besties" He said sarcastically

The grey eyed guy looked at us with amusement complying on our demands siting down next to James placing his hands behind his head closing his eyes with a smirk, relaxing on the seat.

Insighed rolling my eyes standing up and stood in front of him crossing my arms. James smirked standing up next to me, we exchanged a look, a glint in our eyes.

We quietly looked down at our guest without making a noise to notify him of something wrong. We exchanged a smirk and James raised three fingers up. He smiled evilly starting a count from three lowering his fingers one by one.

 _Three..._

 _Two..._

 _One..._

James nodded and we both and made a small scream on his face

"WAKE UP!"

He jolted awake looking up wide eyed as we bursted out in laughter high fiving each other

"Did you-" I started

"See his face?" James continued for me.

"It was HILARIOUS!" We ended together grinning and laughing. The grey eyed guy didn't look angry but amused as us.

Soon, we all sat down as if that didn't happen at all

"Hi" I waved at the newcomer, my hair purple and my eyes a hazel color

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black" he introduced himself. I opened my mouth to introduce myself but James won me over

"I'm James Potter and this is my friend Kate Marshall" James said pointing at himself and then at me, I wriggled my fingers in a greeting and soon we were talking as if Sirius had been with us all the time.

He seemed to be like us, he liked pranks and funny things. He quickly became our friend

~8~

"So that's Quidditch?" I asked thoughtfully after my new friends explained all about this _wonderful sport_.

Apparently it's like football soccer but flying with brooms. Sirius was shocked I didn't know about it, James did but didn't say anything giving me the opportunity to myself to tell our Black companion I was a muggle-Born. He instead, mocked scold me looking like a disappointed mother for me not knowing about Quidditch

"Yeah! You have to try it, you'll love it" James told me grinning.

We talked more about Quidditch when there was a knock in the compartment door. We looked up seeing a redhead girl standing there with her head down. She looked like crying, I could hear her sniffling from here. I furrowed my eyebrows looking st her curiously

"Hi, my name's Lily Evans. I was wondering if I could sit here. I couldn't find any empty compartment"

Her hair was straight with some curls, she stood awkwardly with her head down in the door waiting for someone to invite her in or tell her to leave, i smiled a small smile looking at James for confirmation, this was out compartment first, after all. He nodded and we all smiled at Lily

"C'mon in" I said smiling softly

She looked up surprised and that's when I saw the beautiful green of her eyes. It looked like my eyes when I was using my abilities. She smiled a small smile and took a seat on the window. I furrowed my eyebrows looking st her in confusion and I exchanged a questionable look with James and Sirius. They shrugged not knowing what was her problem and we resumed our talk when the compartment door was opened again with some pale boy with grassy back hair entered the compartment ignoring the three of us walking to Lily siting in front of her.

"Rude" I mumbled under my breath shooting him a look. He didn't notice and looked at Lily. She glanced up at him but continued looking at the window

"I don't want to talk to you" Lily said in a constricted voice

"Why not?"

"T-tuney h-hates me. Because we saw the letter from Dumbledore"

"So what?"

She threw him a look of dislike "So, She is my sister!"

"She's only a..." He caught himself quickly; Lily too busy trying to wipe out her eyes without being noticed did not hear him, but I did. I frowned

"But we are going!" He said unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

She nodded mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half-smiled.

Then he said "You'd better be in Slytherin" Lily remained quiet, not knowing what to say, he opened his mouth to say something else good about Slytherin to make her agree but was cut off.

"Slytherin?" James intruded his conversation, looking towards them after hearing him, grimacing "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave" turning to Sirius and I, he added "Wouldn't you?"

"My whole family has been in Slytherin" Sirius murmured, I sent him an apologetic look. They had told me Slytherin was for evil wizards. Probably he was telling s his family were bad people and he didn't like it according to his tone of voice.

"Blimey" said James "and I thought you seemed all right!"

"James" I scolded him, but he ignored me

"Maybe I'll break the tradition," replied Sirius with a grin "Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

"Gryffindor" James answered quickly, proud of it and holding up his hand as if brandishing a sword " _Where dwell the brave at heart!_ Like my dad"

"What houses are again?" I asked sheepishly. They had explained earlier but seems like I forgot. Sirius chuckled and James answered

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin"

"Oh yeah!, I remembered!" I said smiling, they chuckled at me as I made a thoughtfully face

"I don't know, I guess Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, I'm not that smart to be Ravenclaw" I said honestly.

But for what James said and how he sounded proud, I thought I'll like Gryffindor

The Boy, clearly thinking the otherwise, made a noise that clarified his distaste, I looked at him curiously, not understating his disgust towards one of the houses

"Got a problem with that?" James huffed, turning towards him.

"No" the boy replied coolly "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius interrupted him with a triumphant grin

I sent him a disapproving look not being happy for the way he treated someone else while James burst out with a hearty laugh. Lily glared at my new friends with obvious distaste, sending me a small, grateful smile.

"C'mon, Severus" said Lily, standing from her seat "Let's find another compartment"

The boy now known as Severus joined her, slightly flushed with rage

Sirius and James cooed with laughter

"Yeah, c'mon, _Severus_ " repeated Sirius, imitating Lily's lofty tone. James stuck out his leg to trip Severus, but only managed to kick him in the shin

"See ya, _Snivellus_!" James called, still hopping with laughter

That managed me a chuckle, finding it funny, and Lily gave him one murderous look before slamming the compartment door shut with so much force that I thought it was going to break its glass and other compartment doors.

"Charming girl, her" James remarked, referring to Lily

"Yeah, right" I scoffed crossing my arms in my chest, not knowing why a girl like her had such a temper as that

"What is she hanging out with a bloke like that?" Sirius sneered after sending my way an amused smile

"I don't know" James frowned "But she's not Slytherin"

We stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, before they looked at me grinning

"What?" I asked the cautiously grinning, from what I gathered, James is a troublemaker like me and I just found out Sirius is too, so I needed to be careful

They exchanged a look smiling

"Well, you are a muggle-born. So we need you catching up with a lot of things of the Wizarding world" James told me, Sirius looked at me shocked

"Muggle-born?" He asked, I nodded proudly

"That's great!" He shouted grinning, I sent a questionable look to James, he shrugged and we looked at Sirius expectantly "My family hates muggles and muggle-borns. So now, you'll be my new best friend" he said sitting next to me putting an arm around my shoulders, I raised an eyebrow at him, James coughed sitting next to me, pushing Sirius' arm out of my shoulders and putting his own

"Nooh, she's my best friend first, I met her first" James said playfully glaring at Sirius, I chuckled and looked between the both of them

"But now, she's my best friend" Sirius said pushing me away from James to his chest, I struggled in his arms and then pushed myself out of it and stood up, glaring at the both of them, but that didn't stop the chuckle coming out of my mouth

"Stop it, there's to much Kate for both of you, I'll be your best friend" I smiled and they chuckled

All the ride to Hogwarts they explained me the basic of magic, while I listened very carefully at my two new best friends.


End file.
